No Longer Needed
by Christy W
Summary: A few Slayers that may have been needed, but never Called
1. Before the Fall

Title: Before the Fall  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Resident Evil  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: Takes place before _Resident Evil_  
Word Count: 100  
A/N: This was inspired by me reading through some of the challenges on TtH and the "Slayers Never Called" challenge got my plot bunny jumping around dementedly. lol There will be quite a few drabbles that decided to bounce around in my head about this idea.  
Summary: Where did Alice learn to fight like that?

Before the T-virus, Alice had lived a different life. It hadn't been something she'd talked about with Matt, even after Umbrella. She never thought he would have understood Slayers. Not that she'd been more than a Potential, but her Watcher had told her that she had been very good at it. But, when she hadn't been called by eighteen, Jeremy had told her that she would be able to live a normal life.

She mentally snorted as she killed another zombie. If he'd lived, she would have told him that living a normal life wasn't something she'd believed in anymore.


	2. Not Scientificially Proven

Title: Not Scientifically Proven  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Bones  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
Word Count: 100  
A/N: This was inspired by me reading through some of the challenges on TtH and the "Slayers Never Called" challenge got my plot bunny jumping around dementedly. lol There will be quite a few drabbles that decided to bounce around in my head about this idea.  
Summary: There are some things that Temperance can't explain with science.

Bones looked down at the pile of dust in front of her, then back to the pencil in her hand. _How did I know how to do that?_ she thought bewildered.

"Don't worry. It's not as bad as you think," Booth told her.

Temperance looked up at him, her eyes large in her pale face. "How can you say that? This was a case of spontaneous combustion…internal damage...or maybe I hit my head."

Seeley sighed. "No, Bones, it was a vampire and you're the Slayer for here," he explained, looking heavenward. "And _this_ is supposed to be my Shanshu, Cordelia?"


	3. No Power Over My Life

Title: No Power Over My Life  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Labyrinth  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: About two years after the events in _Labyrinth_  
Word Count: 100  
A/N: This was inspired by me reading through some of the challenges on TtH and the "Slayers Never Called" challenge got my plot bunny jumping around dementedly. lol There will be quite a few drabbles that decided to bounce around in my head about this idea.  
Summary: Sarah can't control everything in her life.

Sarah rolled over and looked at her trunk. She was **really** starting to hate that damn trunk. And not even the thought of her friends could make her feel better. She had homework and then she had to go to Harold's house to train before another patrol.

"Did you think that life was going to be simpler after my Labyrinth?" Jareth mused.

Sarah glared at him. "I never know _what_ to expect anymore."

The Goblin King laughed. "Oh no, my dear Sarah, it's all you. I think the chaos is attracted to you because we know you can handle it."


	4. More Things on Heaven and Earth

Title: More Things on Heaven and Earth  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Star Trek  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: During the TNG episode "True Q"  
Word Count: 100  
A/N: This was inspired by me reading through some of the challenges on TtH and the "Slayers Never Called" challenge got my plot bunny jumping around dementedly. lol There will be quite a few drabbles that decided to bounce around in my head about this idea.  
Summary: Being a Q isn't all that Amanda has to deal with.

Amanda enjoyed working on the _Enterprise_. She wanted to belong - had wanted to for so long. Even at the orphanage, she'd felt alone and had thought she'd figured it out when the Council had come to train her. She'd spent the next few years with them before heading to the Academy. But she didn't think they could really help her now. Anytime she grew lonely, things had a way of appearing whether she really wanted them to or not. So now she had to hide her powers and whatever was granting her wishes, because she really liked it here.


	5. When We Were Young

Title: When We Were Young  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Anita Blake  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: Before the start of the Anita Blake series  
Word Count: 200  
A/N: This was inspired by me reading through some of the challenges on TtH and the "Slayers Never Called" challenge got my plot bunny jumping around dementedly. lol There will be quite a few drabbles that decided to bounce around in my head about this idea.  
Summary: Before Addison vs. Clark, one little animator had things to wrestle with...literally.

After my mom died, I just tried to deal. Finding out I was an animator wasn't something I'd planned, but _Abuela_ helped me channel it after my father came to her for help. I do remember one incident from the summer I was about thirteen. I was out back, practicing my breathing exercises when I heard my grandmother yelling. So I poked my head around the side of the house to see her on the veranda with her guest.

"Missus Blake, she needs to be taught how to harness her powers. Slayers are the last line of defense against vampires, even if most of the world knows what they are," coaxed a voice in a cultured British accent.

"I don't care where you are from, Mr. Travers, but my granddaughter is not something to be bartered with. I am training her how to deal with her power of raising the dead. Whether or not she will learn how to slay vampires is up to her- NOT you. I will not let her lose more of her childhood than she already has. You will have to look elsewhere for your _potenciales_...you won't be getting one from this family," she said frostily.


	6. Family Means Everything

Title: Family Means Everything  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Lilo and Stitch  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: After _Lilo and Stitch_  
Word Count: 100  
A/N: This was inspired by me reading through some of the challenges on TtH and the "Slayers Never Called" challenge got my plot bunny jumping around dementedly. lol There will be quite a few drabbles that decided to bounce around in my head about this idea.  
Summary: Noni seems rather relaxed about Stitch.

Noni had managed to hide it from Lilo, but aliens hadn't seemed so weird after a couple of years as a Slayer. But after their parents were killed in a vamp attack, she stormed in on her Watcher and demanded to be retired.

"I know what my duty is right now, and that's taking care of my baby sister! You'll have to go on to the next in line!"

Now she had to explain to Jamba why letting the girl into the house had been a bad idea and why she'd turned to dust when Noni'd had to stake her.


	7. The Hard Choices

Title: The Hard Choices  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Merry Gentry  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
Word Count: 100  
A/N: This was inspired by me reading through some of the challenges on TtH and the "Slayers Never Called" challenge got my plot bunny jumping around dementedly. lol There will be quite a few drabbles that decided to bounce around in my head about this idea.  
Summary: Meredith has a hard choice to make.

Queen Meredith looked over at one of her most trusted men. She had lived with Doyle long enough to know what expression his non-expression was hiding. It was different than the one he'd had when Frost had reappeared recently. This one meant that he was leaving the hard decision up to his queen, while his father's heart broke a little.

"A Slayer? One of my children is a Slayer?"

"The spell our witch did indicates one of your twins, but not which one."

"Tell me what you need to do to know which is sent off to train," she ordered.


	8. Reasons Why

Title: Reasons Why  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Numb3rs  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: After the Season 1 finale of Numb3rs  
Word Count: 100  
A/N: This was inspired by me reading through some of the challenges on TtH and the "Slayers Never Called" challenge got my plot bunny jumping around dementedly. lol There will be quite a few drabbles that decided to bounce around in my head about this idea.  
Summary: Don knows the **real** reason he let Terry go.

Don looked at the ring a moment before putting it back. Charlie had asked him once why he'd canceled the wedding and he'd given him the same excuse he'd given Terry. The truth was that, after having seen her in action in the field he'd known they wouldn't have managed marriage for long. He'd been surprised at how long she'd managed to live, being a Slayer. And having met one in college, he knew Terry wouldn't have lasted long if she'd had to worry about him. So, still loving her, he'd lied and broken her heart to save her life.


	9. Not the Sidekick

Title: Not the Sidekick  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Spiderman  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: None  
Word Count: 100  
A/N: This was inspired by me reading through some of the challenges on TtH and the "Slayers Never Called" challenge got my plot bunny jumping around dementedly. lol There will be quite a few drabbles that decided to bounce around in my head about this idea.  
Summary: Mary Jane finds out something interesting.

Mary Jane sat there and thought about it for a moment. If what Xander was telling her was true, and she had no reason to doubt him, then maybe she might be able to be more than just the damsel in distress for Peter to constantly rescue.

"So, you're saying I have superpowers now?"

Xander chuckled. "Something like that. More like diluted demon essence, actually. But, you get to kick ass without having to need a suit!"

MJ looked puzzled. "Why not? Everybody has them."

"Yeah, but most superheroes deal with humans, not things that go bump in the night."


	10. Legacy

Title: Legacy  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Daredevil  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: Right after Daredevil fights Bullseye for the first time in _Daredevil_  
Word Count: 100  
A/N: This was inspired by me reading through some of the challenges on TtH and the "Slayers Never Called" challenge got my plot bunny jumping around dementedly. lol There will be quite a few drabbles that decided to bounce around in my head about this idea.  
Summary: Why Elektra was trained to fight

Elektra wasn't a newcomer to violence. Ever since her mother had died defending her from a vampire attack, her father had had her training on how to defeat them. He'd even written to the Council asking for instructions on how they trained their Potentials.

_I remember how I would beg for time to relax, but he wasn't about to lose me the same way he'd lost Mother,_ she thought as she pummeled the bag. She may have been helpless when her mother died, but she'd be damned if she was going to let Daredevil get away with murdering her father.


	11. Way Too Eager

Title: Way Too Eager  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Burn Notice  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: Just after the pilot of _Burn Notice_  
Word Count: 100  
A/N: This was inspired by me reading through some of the challenges on TtH and the "Slayers Never Called" challenge got my plot bunny jumping around dementedly. lol There will be quite a few drabbles that decided to bounce around in my head about this idea.  
Summary: How Michael knew he was in trouble from the start

I should have known something was up when Fiona was the one there when I woke up. I didn't know who had put out the notice, but if Fiona was going to be helping me find out, trouble wouldn't be far behind. It wasn't like she went looking for it; it was just that Slayers are natural magnets for chaos.

What? Did you honestly think that I could work undercover missions for as long as I have **without** finding out about the supernatural? They don't hide _that_ well. SO now I get to look forward to both terrorists AND vampires!


	12. Visions of Vampires in My Head

Title: Visions of Vampires in My Head  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: After the end of the HP series  
Word Count: 100  
A/N: This was inspired by me reading through some of the challenges on TtH and the "Slayers Never Called" challenge got my plot bunny jumping around dementedly. lol There will be quite a few drabbles that decided to bounce around in my head about this idea.  
Summary: A rather unlikely Potter Slayer

I don't expect people to believe me, or even take me seriously. It tends to come in handy more than you think. I mean, I, Luna Lovegood, managed to sneak away to warn the others in the end. Now I sit in the Cauldron, trying to recover as my little girl heads off to Hogwarts. I shouldn't worry, though. Neville will look out for her. I only hope my husband doesn't have to explain things the same way I did. Poor thing, he didn't believe that Slayers were real until I had to stake a vampire in front of him.


	13. Mirror Mirror

Title: Mirror, Mirror  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: and TtH  
Spoilers: Takes place right after the movie  
Word Count: 200  
A/N: This was inspired by me reading through some of the challenges on TtH and the "Slayers Never Called" challenge got my plot bunny jumping around dementedly. lol There will be quite a few drabbles that decided to bounce around in my head about this idea.  
Summary: One of the jewel thieves gets an interesting offer.

_Fucking little miss goody two shoes. Just wanted to get laid by that stoner,_ Sissy mentally groused.

"Parker, you have a visitor," said the guard, as he came in with the shackles. He led her down the hall, then locked the door after her.

Sissy slouched in the chair, watching the woman who stood with her back to her, looking out the window.

"Never changes. Some of us just can't deal with the status quo," Faith commented as she turned around.

"What the fuck? Are you my twin or some shit?" Sissy demanded from the woman who bore her face.

Faith chuckled. "Not that I know of, but you could be or a clone or even a demonic copy, for all we know. All I **do** know is that G-man sent me down to get you early parole."

"Early parole? Sweet. So I can-"

"Hey, never said there wasn't a catch, cuz there is," Faith explained, propping her boots up on the table in a deceptively casual pose. "You'll have parole granted on the condition you come back to Cleveland with me so we can start training you."

"Train me for what?"

Faith smiled a feral grin. "Being a Slayer."


End file.
